Kita
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Ya, kesalahan terbesarku adalah menjadikanmu taruhan demi mobil kesayanganku. Lalu aku menyadari, bahwa aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Banyak kenangan yang telah kita lalui. Ya, Kita. Hanya aku dan kamu./Oneshoot/SasuSaku


Kita

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Selamat membaca!

"Yak! Kamu kalah, Sasuke!" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke yang kalah bermain kartu.

"Ck!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Harga dirinya mendadak turun karenanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan memberikan hukuman untukmu," ucap Neji.

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika teman-temannya itu berdiskusi tentang hukuman yang akan dia terima. Ini gara-gara ide gila Naruto yang datang ke kampus membawa sebuah kartu dan mengajak mereka untuk bermain. Awalnya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa di paksa main, dan kini dia mengalami kekalahan. Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tidak berpihak kepadanya sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ssstt.. pelankan suaramu, Baka!" Kiba menjitak Naruto.

"Hoaamm.. merepotkan. Tapi usul Neji benar juga, sekali-kali biarkan Uchiha itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya."

"Tapi aku tidak setuju jika yang jadi korban adalah Sakura-chan!" protes Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kamu sebenarnya mencintai adikku atau dia?" Neji menatap tajam Naruto.

"Eh-" Naruto jadi tergagap, "Tentu saja Hinata-chan, dettebayou!"

"Kalau begitu diam dan jangan protes!"

Mereka semua berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menunggu eksekusi mati dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu tahu Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Teme mana tau tentang Sakura-chan!" timpal Naruto.

"Diam dobe!" desis Sasuke.

"Oke, katakanlah kamu tidak tahu tentangnya. Shikamaru yang akan menjelaskannya," ucap Neji.

"Mondokusei, kamu sungguh menyebalkan, Neji." Shikamaru menguap dengan malas, "Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswi semester empat fakultas kedokteran. Dia memiliki rambut pink sepunggung, bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino. Dia terkenal di kalangan Mahasiswa karena kecantikan dan keramahannya."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Biarpun terkenal, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Mondokusei."

"Intinya, kamu harus menjadikan Haruno Sakura sebagai pasanganmu di pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Kamu harus berhasil membawanya ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata, bulan depan."

"Hei! Ini hanya permainan kartu, kenapa hukumannya berat sekali!" protes Sasuke.

"Tidak ada protes, Sasuke," ucap Kiba.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi mobil Buggati Veyron terbarumu jadi milik kami." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, dia tahu jika mobil itu sangat mahal dan Sasuke mendapatkannya dengan susah payah.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Aku terima tantangan kalian!"

Mereka tertawa ketika Sasuke berjalan keluar kantin. Kiba memandang kearah Neji yang tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kamu yakin Sasuke mampu menaklukan hati Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Kamu kan tahu bagaimana sifatnya, dia berpacaran dengan banyak model yang sama terkenalnya dengannya, Haruno Sakura populer karena kepintaran dan kerja kerasnya, bukan karena harta dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Bertaruh saja, Sasuke akan dibuat kesal jika berpacaran dengan Sakura." Neji tersenyum tipis.

.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya di fakultas kedokteran. Beberapa mahasiswi ada yang berteriak-teriak melihatnya, ada juga yang terheran-heran karena dia anak fakultas bisnis berada di fakultas kedokteran.

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya kepada beberapa Mahasiswi yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh- Haruno-san, dia biasanya berada di perpustakaan."

Sasuke langsung menuju perpustakaan setelah mengetahui dimana targetnya berada. Matanya langsung mencari-cari sosok berambut pink ketika sampai di perpustakaan.

"Forehead! Sampai kapan kamu berada disitu! Ayo kita ke mall!"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Petugas perpustakaan langsung menghampiri dua orang gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Nona, harap tenang. Ini perpustakaan."

Seorang gadis berambut pink membungkukan badannya.

"Maafkan teman saya." Setelah penjaga perpustakaan pergi, gadis itu memandang temannya.

"Dasar Ino bodoh!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul ketika melihat gadis itu. Rambut pink sepunggung, mata emeraldnya yang indah, tubuh yang sintal, jika dia Naruto yang mesum pasti akan bersiul melihat gadis secantik itu.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah nama disebutkan. Ino tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, siapa ya?"

 _'_ _tuing!'_ harga diri Uchihanya terusik mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis di hadapannya. Demi Kami-sama! Tidak ada satu orang pun dikampus ini yang tidak mengenalnya. Dan gadis ini baru saja bertanya siapa dirinya?!

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Taman Konoha, besok jam tujuh malam."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari perpustakaan. Teriakan Ino membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kyaaa! Kamu baru saja diajak kencan oleh salah satu pangeran kampus!" teriak Ino.

"Pangeran kampus?" Sakura membeo.

"Demi Kami-sama! Apakah yang ada di otakmu itu hanyalah pelajaran saja! Dia salah satu sahabat Naruto, keluarga Uchiha pemilik Universitas ini!"

"Oh- temannya Naruto." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ehem." Ino berdeham, "Jadi, Sakura. Besok kamu harus berdandan yang cantik untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak berniat menemuinya, Ino."

.

Hukuman sialan! Sasuke berdecak ketika melihat arloji di tangannya. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan gadis pink yang menjadi targetnya belum muncul juga. Salju sudah turun dan membuat badannya menggigil kedinginan. Lain kali dia harus memberikan pelajaran kepada teman-temannya itu.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Ponsel flipnya bergetar tanda telepon masuk, dengan satu tangan mengeringkan rambutnya, Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino."

"Kamu dimana sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Ino di seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang dirumah, kenapa memangnya?" Sakura menghidupkan televisinya dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

"Kamu tidak menemui Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tidak, diluar sedang dingin sekali dan aku tidak berniat untuk keluar rumah."

"Sasuke pasti akan menunggumu! Dasar forehead bodoh!"

"Mana mau orang kaya sepertinya menungguku, aku tidak berniat untuk menemuinya."

"Haaah.. terserah kau sajalah. Aku tutup teleponnya ya, jangan lupa besok kita ada ulangan di kelas Kurenai sensei."

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, Ino."

Sakura menerawang jauh, dia berharap jika ajakan Sasuke adalah main-main. Tidak mungkin orang kaya seperti Sasuke mau menunggunya di taman yang dingin. Tetapi sepertinya pemikiranmu itu salah, nona Haruno.

.

"Hatsyi!"

Neji yang sedang membaca bukunya mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto yang sedang berkirim pesan, memandang Sasuke yang duduk dengan hidung memerah. Rasanya sudah mirip dengan buah kesukaannya saja.

"Kenapa dengan hidungmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Ini semua gara-gara hukuman sialan kalian!" umpat Sasuke.

"Mondokusei, memangnya apa yang dilakukan gadis pink itu padamu?" Shikamaru yang tadinya mengantuk jadi tertarik mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Aku mengajak gadis itu kencan, tapi dia malah tidak datang dan membiarkanku menunggu di bawah salju yang turun."

Suara tawa terdengar begitu cerita Sasuke selesai. Naruto adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal, teme." Naruto menghapus air matanya, "Dia gadis yang tidak pernah memikirkan pacaran. Dalam hidupnya hanya ada belajar dan menggapai masa depannya sebagai dokter anak."

"Sialan! Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut!" dengus Sasuke.

"Menyerah saja, Sasuke." Kiba tertawa jahil, "Cukup serahkan kunci mobil Buggatimu saja."

"Sialan! Mobil itu susah dicari!" ucap Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin harga diri Uchihanya jatuh hanya karena pertaruhan bodoh seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa menaklukan gadis manapun, mau yang kaya dan yang miskin. Menaklukan hati Haruno Sakura pasti sangatlah mudah.

"Baiklah, kita ganti saja menjadi pertaruhan," ucap Neji, "Aku akan berikan salah satu koleksi motorku untukmu jika kamu berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura."

Kiba bersiul, "Satu malam dengan Hanare, model mahal yang tidak bisa di booking sembarang orang."

"Mondokusei, aku tidak ikut pertaruhan bodoh kalian itu." Shikamaru menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hal yang mahal-mahal, kamu bahkan lebih kaya dariku. Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu selama seminggu."

"Tapi, kamu harus bisa menjadikan Haruno Sakura pacarmu sampai ulang tahun Hinata, bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tawaran teman-temannya cukup menarik, dia hanya perlu menaklukan Haruno Sakura saja, bukan? Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha? Pertaruhan ini terlalu mudah baginya.

"Baiklah, ini baru pertaruhan yang menarik."

.

Sakura hampir tersedak jus strawberrynya ketika memandang Sasuke yang datang ke kantinnya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan jaket yang tebal dan syal yang melilit lehernya. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau dengan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kamu.. Sasuke Uchiha?" tunjuk Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kamu menungguku di bawah hujan salju hingga sakit seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn."

Sakura merengut kesal mendengar jawaban ambigu Sasuke. Orang kaya memang sombong-sombong seperti itu.

"Nanti sore, kutunggu di taman Konoha jam empat sore. Jangan terlambat dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Hei, Forehead!" sapa Ino.

"Bukankah itu tadi Sasuke Uchiha, jelek?" Sai yang baru datang langsung bertanya.

"Iya."

"Mau apa dia kemari?" tanya Ino.

"Mengajakku kencan, tentu saja."

"Kamu serius?!" pekik Ino.

"Hati-hati saja, jelek."

Mereka berdua memandang kearah Sai.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke suka mempermainkan wanita?" Ino memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Seperti itulah."

"Jika dia memang ingin mempermainkanku, aku tidak akan terbawa oleh permainannya." Sakura tersenyum, "Aku malah ingin lihat bagaimana perjuangannya."

.

Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya, tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkan radionya. Telinganya sudah tersumpal headset dan suara merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kembali lagi bersama Cherry yang menyapa sore kalian! Jaa, jaa, jaa, sayang sekali hari ini cukup sekian dari Cherry. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di keesokan harinya. Tetap staytune di Konoha Radio, setelah ini Panda-kun akan menyapa kalian. Selamat sore!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Cherry memang sudah membuatnya tertarik ketika dia mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kalinya. Setiap kali dia mencari tahu tentang gadis bernama Cherry itu, hasilnya adalah nihil.

Sasuke sudah menunggu di taman Konoha lebih dari satu jam. Dia akan pergi jika lima menit lagi Sakura tidak muncul. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menunggu.

"Hosh.. hei! Pantat Ayam!"

Ctak! Rasanya ada perempatan siku di ujung dahi Sasuke. Jika bukan karena pertaruhan bodoh dengan teman-temannya, dia mana mau bersusah payah seperti ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali, pinky?" tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ada urusan tadi. Kamu ini tidak sabaran sekali." Sakura mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang bingung Sasuke yang memasuki mobil sportnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya kemanapun pemuda itu suka. Asalkan tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan nyawanya, dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. lagi pula orang kaya memang suka seperti itu, pemikiran seperti itu yang langsung menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Jadi, kamu adalah seorang mahasiswi yang mendapatkan beasiswa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh- iya. Orang tuaku hanyalah seorang pekerja biasa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik penampilan Sakura sebelum menyeringai kecil. Penampilan gadis di sampingnya itu memang tidak terlalu kuno atau jelek. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang dia temui yang selalu bersikap sok anggun dan cantik. Gadis di sampingnya ini mampu menarik perhatiannya hanya dari auranya saja.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan."

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut cafe, di hadapannya Sakura duduk sembari mengaduk-aduk gelas jus strawberrynya saja.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, apa kamu sudah memiliki pacar?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, aku tidak tertarik dengan pacaran. Apalagi kalau melihat cara pacaran anak jaman sekarang, miris rasanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara Ino yang menggelegar. Menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan dengan menceritakan ini kepada Ino.

"Bukan apa Ino, tapi dia memang menyatakan cinta kepadaku," ucap Sakura.

"Terus, terus, bagaimana? Kamu menerimanya atau tidak?"

Sakura membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk sebelum menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Sahabatnya itu memang biang gosip sejati.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Lagipula, bukankah hal yang aneh jika dia langsung menyatakan cinta? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya, aku jadi curiga jika dia hanya main-main denganku."

"Ne, ne, kamu terlalu negatif thinking. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Aku dan dia hanya teman, Ino. Kamu ini jangan membuat gosip yang macam-macam tentang hubunganku dan Gaara."

"Hahaha.. aku selalu suka menggodamu. Sebaiknya kamu jangan tolak Uchiha sombong itu. kapan lagi bisa berpacaran dengannya."

"Ino." Sakura mendesah lelah, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. Jaa- Ino."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakannya di meja makan. Jika spekulasinya benar, Uchiha sombong itu hanya menjadikannya mainan saja.

.

"Sakura, kamu terlalu banyak melamun."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap pemuda dengan surai merah di hadapannya. Gaara segera mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Tidak biasanya kamu banyak melamun seperti itu. kamu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah saja." Sakura tersenyum.

"Jangan memforsir tubuhmu. Aku tahu kamu pintar, tapi tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat."

"Mungkin kamu benar. Tubuhku butuh istirahat." Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum tersenyum.

Seseorang di balik rak buku berdecak dengan kesal.

"Sial!"

.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya setelah mematikan alarmnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bangun siang, berhubung ini adalah weekend. Tapi, dia tidak terbiasa untuk bangun siang.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia mengecek pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 ** _Forehead! Ayo temani aku belanja! Kita habiskan weekend dengan belanja! –Ino_**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cekatan membalas pesan Ino. Dia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya dan tidak ingin keluar apartemen.

 ** _Sakura, kamu mau pergi denganku menghabiskan akhir pekan? –Gaara_**

Sakura tersenyum dan menolak ajakan Gaara secara halus, tumben sekali pemuda panda itu mau mengajaknya kencan.

Sebuah pesan membuat alisnya terangkat satu, apalagi mengetahui siapa si pengirim pesan itu.

 ** _Hn, aku ada di depan apartemenmu –Sasuke Uchiha_**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya. Ternyata pesan singkat itu bukanlah tipuan, karena nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke akan menyapanya ketika pintu ditutup kembali. Berdecak dalam hati, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si pink itu.

Sedangkan di balik pintu, Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Tidak biasanya jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, dia kembali membuka pintu dan tersenyum.

"Hehehe.."

"Kenapa menutup pintunya lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. maaf, maaf. Ayo masuklah."

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen sederhana milik Sakura. Apartemennya memang kecil, tetapi rapi dan hangat. Dia jadi teringat apartemennya yang besar dan mewah, tapi terasa dingin dan sepi.

"Mau minum apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Eh?"

"Aku ingin makan diluar, jadi cepat ganti bajumu dan temani aku."

.

Sakura sekarang berada di dalam mobil mewah Sasuke. Dia menatap pemuda sombong itu sebelum melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda dingin dan pemaksa ini benar-benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura menatap restoran mewah di hadapannya ini. Pastilah makanannya sangat mahal, dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke hanya untuk makan direstoran semewah ini.

"Kenapa malah bengong?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Belum pernah makan di restoran mewah?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan berapa uang yang harus kamu keluarkan hanya untuk makan di restoran ini. Jika aku jadi kamu, uang itu pasti sudah aku tabung."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya mendengar perkataan polos gadis di sampingnya itu. Sakura tidak tahu berapa nominal uang yang ada di tabungannya. Makan di restoran seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya bangkrut.

"Kita makan di restoranku saja, ya," pinta Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani menantangnya seperti ini.

"Kita makan di restoran langgananku saja. disana lebih murah dan enak, ayo putar balik," suruh Sakura.

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku pulang saja." Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Heeh.. baiklah-baiklah, kamu menang nona." Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memutar arah. Membiarkan si pinky menyebalkan di sampingnya mengatur harinya. Hanya hari ini, karena Uchiha Sasuke benci diatur!

"Paman Teuchi! Aku pesan Ramennya dua porsi!" Sakura langsung berteriak ketika memasuki sebuah kedai.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura," sapa Ayame.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Iya. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku, nee-san."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu. Dia pikir selera gadis itu sangat berkelas, ternyata jauh sekali dari bayangannya.

"Itu temanmu, Sakura?" tanya paman Teuchi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Iya, teman kuliahku." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Temanmu ganteng juga, Sakura," bisik Ayame.

"Ambil saja, dia memang ganteng tapi menyebalkan!" balas Sakura.

"Hn, aku mendengarnya." Suara dingin Sasuke terdengar.

"Hehehehe.." Sakura hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya.

Paman Teuchi datang membawa dua mangkuk penuh ramen.

"Ini ramen pesanan kalian. Oh ya, aku juga menambahkan daging untuk kalian."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, paman!" Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menyumpit ramennya, "Ittadakimasu!"

Sasuke memandang ramen di hadapannya, baru kali ini dia makan ramen seperti ini.

"Ne, ne, kenapa tidak dimakan? Orang kaya sepertimu pasti tidak biasa makan ramen seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum menyumpit ramennya. Rasanya enak, baru kali ini dia merasakan ramen dan rasanya tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Dia melirik Sakura yang menyeruput kuahnya dengan penuh kepuasan, dia kembali mendenguskan wajahnya. Mana mau dia mengakui jika makanan ini sangat enak, harga diri Uchihanya bisa turun.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku slalu suka makan disini, orang tuaku slalu mengajarkan untuk hidup hemat. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, bagiku makan di kedai itu sudah sama enaknya dengan makan di restoran. Dan kami dulu, begitu bahagia ketika orang tua kami mengajak kami ke kedai meski hanya makan makanan yang sederhana. Tapi bagi kami, itu sudah sangat cukup karena Tuhan masih memberikan kami makanan yang begitu nikmat."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak merespon perkataan Sakura. Dalam hati dia mengagumi bagaimana cara gadis ini bertahan di kehidupan yang kejam seperti ini. Sepertinya dia terlalu meremehkan tubuh kecil Sakura, karena ternyata hatinya begitu hangat.

"Apalagi jika itu masakan ibuku. Memang masakannya terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi aku tetap menyukainya karena ibu memasaknya dengan cinta."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia kembali terngiang dengan perkataan Sakura, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menghubungi keluarganya. Mengambil ponselnya, segera dia mencari sebuah nomor di ponsel keluaran terbarunya itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Otouto?"

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendengar suara kakaknya itu.

"Hn, baka Aniki."

"Tumben sekali kamu menelponku. Aku kira kamu sudah melupakanku karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Itachi, apakah itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara ibunya yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Aniki, aku ingin bicara dengan Kaa-san."

Itachi menyerahkan ponselnya kepada ibunya dan dengan senang hati diterimanya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn, aku baik Kaa-san."

"Apakah makanmu teratur, nak? Bagaimana dengan istirahatmu? Kamu tidak terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sudah lama dia tidak menerima perhatian ibunya semenjak kepindahannya ke apartemen barunya. siapa yang tahan tinggal dengan kakeknya yang di pikirannya hanya bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis saja.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Syukurlah, Tou-san selalu menanyakan tentangmu. Mungkin kamu bisa mampir kerumah jika pulang dari kuliahmu."

"Hn, nanti akan kuusahakan. Kirim salam untuk Otou-san, salam juga untuk kakek Madara. Aku menyayangimu, Kaa-san."

Mikoto terdiam di seberang telepon ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari putra bungsunya itu. ada rasa haru yang membuncah ketika dia mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san juga menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil jaguar keluaran terbarunya dan membuat beberapa gadis berteriak-teriak. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dan duduk di salah satu kursi bersama teman-temannya.

"Hn."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan menunjukan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kamu berhasil menaklukannya belum?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Kamu lihat saja nanti, dia akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

"Yah, semoga saja dia bisa mencairkan gunung esmu itu, Sasuke." Neji berujar dari balik buku yang dia baca.

"Sialan!"

.

Sasuke memasuki perpustakaan dan menemukan Sakura sedang tertawa bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu mendekati miliknya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara dingin dan menusuk itu. Mata emeraldnya bisa menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu dekat-dekat dengan panda merah itu?!" desis Sasuke.

"Panda merah?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Maksudmu Gaara-kun?"

"Kamu memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun dan kamu tidak pernah memanggilku dengan suffix itu!" Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak sekarang. Sepertinya gadis di hadapannya ini menantang jiwa Uchihanya.

"Eh? Jadi, Sasuke ingin di panggil dengan suffix itu juga?"

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia seperti melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi kekasihmu, tuan Uchiha?" sindir Gaara.

"Kau menantangku, panda merah?!" Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu, meski keluargamu adalah pemilik universitas ini."

"Sudahlah, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba melerai keduanya yang malah bertengkar hebat, "Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun ini temanku di fakultas ini. Jangan salah paham dulu."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa agar kamu percaya denganku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura, "Cukup jadi kekasihku dan aku akan mempercayaimu."

Sakura terlihat membuka mulutnya ingin protes.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sembari memandang arlojinya. Dia hampir menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di taman Konoha selama dua jam, seharusnya dia berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tetapi karena permintaan kekasihnya itu, mau tidak mau dia harus meninggalkan tugasnya dan datang ke taman untuk berkencan.

Sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak akan datang, dia sedikit menyesal karena datang ke taman Konoha. Karena nyatanya, kekasihnya itu tidak akan datang.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat Uchiha corp dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar di pusingkan dengan klien-kliennya yang banyak menuntut dari Uchiha corp. Jika bukan karena permintaan ayahnya, dia tidak akan mau menghadiri rapat seperti itu.

Segera dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berbagai pesan masuk ke dalamnya. Satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pesan dari Sakura.

 ** _Sasuke-kun, kamu dimana?_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun, aku sudah satu jam menunggumu di taman konoha._**

 ** _Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak melupakan ajakanmu bukan?_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?_**

 ** _Baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kamu tidak akan datang. padahal seharusnya aku mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma sensei, tapi karena permintaanmu maka aku datang kesini. Tapi aku bisa apa jika pada akhirnya kamu tidak datang._**

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sial! Dia lupa jika memiliki janji dengan Sakura!

Memasuki mobilnya, dia berusaha menghubungi Sakura tapi diabaikan oleh gadis itu.

"Sial! Angkat teleponnya Sakura!"

Sepertinya gadis musim semimu sedang marah padamu.

.

Sakura menatap jendela apartemennya yang kini diwarnai dengan rintik hujan. Di tangannya terdapat ponselnya yang bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat caller IDnya pun, dia tahu siapa yang menelpon. Orang yang sama yang telah menelponnya selama tiga jam.

Menarik nafas panjang, dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Orang kaya memang seperti itu, dia yang membuat ajakan, dia sendiri yang mengingkarinya."

'Tingtong..'

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Ketika membukanya, mata emeraldnya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sasuke...kun?"

Sasuke terlihat kacau dengan pakaian yang basah karena hujan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekotak pizza dan di tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang ponsel.

"Aku membawakanmu sekotak pizza."

Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana karena kedatangan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

Sakura memandang sebuah pakaian dalam pria yang sekarang dia pegang. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya heran karena dia berada di salah satu toko pakaian pria dan sedang bingung memilih ukuran pakaian dalam Sasuke. Jika buka karena kedatangan pemuda menyebalkan itu secara tiba-tiba, dia tidak mungkin repot-repot mau membelikan pakaian untuknya.

"Ugh.. seharusnya aku menanyakan dulu ukuran celana dalamnya tadi!"

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Dia memandang apartemen Sakura yang sepi, mungkin gadis merah mudanya itu sedang keluar.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah merona merah. Dia tidak akan lagi-lagi membeli pakaian dalam pria.

"Dari mana, Sakura?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang. Dia melihat tubuh six-pack Sasuke, otaknya mulai berfikiran mesum sekarang.

"I-ini, aku membelikanmu pakaian. M-mungkin aku akan membuatkanmu kopi, pakaianmu sedang aku cuci."

Sasuke hanya memandang heran Sakura yang langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Sakura menyerahkan secangkir kopi panas ke tangan Sasuke yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menikmati acara tv.

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang, tadi?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat, makanya aku tidak bisa datang."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Ego Uchihanya besar sekali, dengan santainya dia mengemukakan alasannya itu tanpa berkata maaf atau apapun. Berurusan dengan Uchiha memang membuat usus menjadi panjang.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, dia menggelengkan pikirannya sebelum pikirannya terkontaminasi. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Awhh.. sakit, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang terkena sentilan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

"Huh!" Sakura merengut kesal, "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun tidur di sofa ya!"

"Hn."

.

Sakura meletakan buku yang dibacanya dan menopang dagunya. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Terkadang sifat dingin Sasuke membuatnya gemas, tapi tak dipungkiri kalau dia sayang dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Oi, Jidat!"

Sakura memandang Ino yang duduk di hadapannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Ino-Babi!"

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Nilaimu menurun setelah berpacaran dengan gunung es itu, kelihatannya kamu juga lebih bahagia."

"Benarkah? Kelihatan, ya?" Sakura menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah.. dasar. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura dengan siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Entahlah, Sasuke belum mengatakan kepadaku jika dia ingin jadi pasanganku. Kalau dia tidak mau, mungkin aku bisa mengajak Gaara-kun."

"Hah.. aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian!"

.

Sakura membuka matanya sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mematikan alarmnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk bersantai. Hari Sabtu begini kuliah sedang kosong dan dia tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa di lakukan. Bersantai mungkin lebih baik sebelum datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata nanti malam.

 _'_ _ting tong.. ting tong..'_

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu, namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu rumahnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia berharap bisa menemukan siapa yang meletekan kotak itu di depan rumah.

"Siapa yang meletakan kotak ini," gumam Sakura menutup pintu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan mulai membuka kotak yang dipegangnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun berwarna hitam yang begitu elegan.

"Siapa yang memberikku gaun seperti ini." Sakura mengangkat gaun itu dan menemukan sebuah note kecil.

 ** _Pakai ini nanti malam. Pastikan kamu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam. –Uchiha Sasuke_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gaun malam itu nampak berkilau jika terkena sinar lampu.

"Betapa beruntungnya kamu mendapatkan pacar yang kaya seperti itu." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan kebahagiaannya, itu pasti Sasuke! Sebagai finishing, dia menyemprotkan parfumnya sebelum berjalan membukakan pintu.

Sasuke memandang kekasihnya itu tanpa berkedip, dia seperti tidak melihat Haruno Sakura yang biasanya, gadisnya itu terlihat sangat memukau malam ini. Gaun yang dia belikan begitu pas di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang digelung dan riasan yang sederhana. Sial! Jika begini dia bisa jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kita jadi berangkat tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ayo."

Pesta Hinata diadakan besar-besaran. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pesta yang mewah itu, keluarga Hyuuga memang hebat.

"Kenapa kamu malah memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengagumi pesta yang kelewat mewah ini."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya melihat kepolosan Sakura. Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Naruto, dimana Hinta?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang bertemu dengan kolega ayahnya." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, "Ayo teme, kita harus segera bertemu dengan teman-teman kita yang lain. Sakura-chan, aku pinjam teme dulu ya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ketika Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi. Dia hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada yang dia kenali. Dia juga belum melihat Ino.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura tersenyum sumingrah.

"Kamu tidak kesini dengan pangeran es mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Naruto membawanya tadi."

"Ah- kalau begitu kita ambil makanan." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura.

.

"Wooo.. Teme sepertinya menang pertaruhan ini!" ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

"Sepertinya aku harus merelakan uangku untuk membooking Hanare." Kiba menyerahkan sebuah kertas, "Bawa ini ke hadapan Hanare, dia pasti akan mengerti dengan maksudnya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha memang memiliki sejuta pesona." Neji menyerahkan sebuah kunci motor kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, sudah kukatakan. Menaklukan hati Sakura itu tidaklah susah."

"Jadi.. aku hanya sebagai mainanmu?"

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Sakura dengan pandangan terluka berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke menatap emerald yang menyiratkan luka.

"Sakura-"

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sakura, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Kita putus!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan pergi bersama Gaara. Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, entah mengapa dia bisa melihat luka di sorot mata yang biasanya tajam itu.

"Sakura."

.

Sasuke merebahkan di diatas ranjangnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn."

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."

Itu suara ibunya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin memintamu datang ke rumah untuk makan malam. Kita akan membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Shion."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, hampir tiga bulan hubungannya dan Sakura kandas karena insiden di pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, karena sejak itulah dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis berambut gulali itu.

"Kenapa ibu tidak katakan dulu tentang pertunangan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Miko Shion, model cantik berambut pirang yang sedang naik daun. Ini pasti ulah kakeknya yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkannya. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa dekat dengan sang kakek.

"Kamu kan tahu, ini demi-"

"Aku harus istirahat, aku lelah." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, siapa yang peduli dengan kakek tua yang suka mengatur itu.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika namanya di panggil. Gaara duduk di hadapannya dan menyerahkan jus strawberry.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-kun."

"Kamu banyak melamun. Apakah ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ada rasa sesak dalam hatinya, seharusnya dia sadar diri jika memang sejak dari awal Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang bisa kuliah di Universitas semewah ini karena beasiswa.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu berfikir jika aku memikirkannya?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Tidak ada, hanya saja kamu terlihat menyukainya."

"Ah- mungkin aku tidak sekedar menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum sumbang, "Aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

"Kembali lagi bersama Cherry di Konoha Radio! Ne, ne, sekarang Cherry mau menyetelkan sebuah lagu untuk Konoha Lovers nih! Sadarilah, bahwa orang yang mencintaimu adalah Anugerah terindah yang pernah kalian miliki. Bersama Cherry, sampai ketemu besok!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika petikan gutar mulai terdengar.

 ** _Melihat tawamu_**

 ** _Mendengar senandungmu_**

 ** _Terlihat jelas di mataku_**

 ** _Warna-warna indahmu_**

Sasuke ingat, bagaimana dia melihat tawa gadisnya untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana suara manja itu menyapa telinganya, bagaimana gadis itu membawa warna yang indah untuk hidupnya.

 **** ** _Menatap langkahmu_**

 **** ** _Meratapi kisah hidupmu_**

 **** ** _Terlihat jelas bahwa hatimu_**

 **** ** _Anugerah terindah yang perna kumiliki_**

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku slalu suka makan disini, orang tuaku slalu mengajarkan untuk hidup hemat. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, bagiku makan di kedai itu sudah sama enaknya dengan makan di restoran. Dan kami dulu, begitu bahagia ketika orang tua kami mengajak kami ke kedai meski hanya makan makanan yang sederhana. Tapi bagi kami, itu sudah sangat cukup karena Tuhan masih memberikan kami makanan yang begitu nikmat."

.

Dia bisa mendengar suara gadis itu terngiang di telinganya. Bagaimana gadis itu menyadarkannya, bahwa kehidupan yang mewah belum tentu membawa kebahagiaan.

 ** _Sifatmu nan slalu_**

 ** _Redakan ambisiku_**

 ** _Tepikan khilafku_**

 ** _Dari bunga yang layu_**

 **** ** _Saat kau disisiku_**

 **** ** _Kembali dunia ceria_**

 **** ** _Tegaskan bahwa kamu_**

 **** ** _Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki._**

Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura dengan keadaan yang kacau. Di tangannya terdapat sekotak pizza dan ponselnya. Dalam hati dia berharap jika gadisnya itu akan memaafkannya dan tidak marah padanya.

Pintu apartemen di buka dan terlihat wajah gadisnya yang terlihat terkejut. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku membawakanmu sekotak pizza."

"Sasuke-kun? Tunggu disini sebentar."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan muncul membawa handuk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup begini?"

Dia tidak merespon apapun. Onyxnya menatap dalam-dalam emerald indah milik Sakura.

 ** _Belai lembut jarimu_**

 ** _Sejuk tatap wajahmu_**

 ** _Hangat peluk jarimu_**

 **** ** _Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki._**

"Biar aku keringkan rambutmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan lembut Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia berharap, jika apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika lagu yang mengalun berhenti. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika teringat kenangannya dengan Sakura. Siapa yang peduli dengan taruhan bodoh teman-temannya, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan cintanya pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah toko kaset. Mengambil salah satu kaset, dia menyetelnya dan memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Sakura menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri ketika mendengar musik yang mengalun.

 ** _Di saat kita bersama, diwaktu kita tertawa menangis merenung, oleh cinta_**

 ** _Ku coba hapuskan rasa, rasa dimana kau melayang jauh dari jiwaku juga mimpiku_**

 ** _Biarlah biarlah, hariku dan harimu_**

 ** _Terbelenggu satu oleh ucapan manismu._**

"Neji! Kamu bawa mobil tidak?" Naruto bertanya kepada Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Hujan tidak reda-reda dan aku tidak bawa mobil."

"Aku tidak bawa mobil," ucap Neji.

"Lalu, itu kunci mobil siapa?" tunjuk Naruto.

"Sasuke. Dia memberikan kunci mobilnya begitu saja dan langsung pergi entah kemana."

"Hah?"

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang berjalan dengan payung berwarna pink terkejut melihat Sasuke langsung menyelinap di bawah payungnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pulang denganmu, ya."

"A-apa?! Rumah kita kan tidak sejalan!" protes Sakura.

"Kita bisa cari taksi."

Sakura hanya bisa menggulum senyum sebelum mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Awwhh! Sakura, lepaskan!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Dia lalu menendang genangan air hingga mengenai Sasuke.

"Sakura! Kamu membasahi pakaianku!"

Sakura kembali tertawa dengan keras. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan balik menendang genangan air hingga membuat baju Sakura basah.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Sakura!"

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika kenangan demi kenangan hubungannya dan Sasuke bermunculan. Dia membiarkan lagu itu kembali memasuki indra pendengarannya.

 ** _Dan kau bisikan kata cinta_**

 ** _Kau tlah percikan, rasa sayang_**

 ** _Pastikan kita seirama_**

 ** _Walau terikat, rasa hina._**

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, namun sedetik kemudian dia terkejut ketika Sasuke membwanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke.

"A-apa?!"

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada pangeran es menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Sakura lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah pacarku."

.

 ** _Sekilas kau tampak layu, jika kau rindukan gelak tawa yang warnai_**

 ** _Lembar jalan kita_**

 ** _Regu dan reguklah, mimpiku dan mimpimu_**

 ** _Terbelenggu satu, oleh ucapan janjimu._**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut merah. Sesekali gadis berambut merah itu mengusap lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Dia segera mendenguskan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan. Satu hal yang dia sadari, tatapan mata itu begitu kosong.

.

Sakura melepaskan earphonya dan memandang arloji di tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan kasetnya dan mmebayarnya di kasir. Dia harus segera pulang, mengingat besok dia ada ujian di kelas Kakashi sensei.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Matanya membulat kaget mengetahui siapa yang berdiri disana.

Dengan sigap dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari sana. Demi Kami-sama! Apa yang dilakukan olehnya di apartemennya! Dia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya dan pemuda itu malah menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Ikut denganku sekarang dan jangan protes!"

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke manarik tangannya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik pemuda itu. Sakura sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi melihat wajah serius pemuda itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Sakura memandang rumah megah di hadapannya.

"Ini rumah kedua orang tuaku, ayo masuk."

"Hei! Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

.

Mikoto yang sedang meminum ochanya terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang. Matanya memandang putra bungsunya yang datang dengan gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Kaa-san, dimana Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tou-sanmu masih di kantor, sedang rapat dengan Itachi."

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Lalu, dimana Ojii-san?"

"Ada apa mencariku, Sasuke?" sebuah suara berat dan mengintimidasi terdengar.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika Madara Uchiha muncul dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan tetua klan Uchiha yang mendirikan Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu?

"Batalkan pertunanganku dengan Shion!"

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi. Kamu datang kesini bersama seorang gadis dan tiba-tiba meminta pertunanganmu dibatalkan? Itu tidak mudah.

"Ck!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Shion dibatalkan! Aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang aku bawa ini, Haruno Sakura!"

Madara terdiam tidak merespon.

"Berani kamu menentangku?!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya dan aku akan menikahinya, dengan atau tanpa restu dari kalian!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, mengabaikan kakek dan ibunya yang shock mendengar penuturannya.

"Ayah? Kenapa ayah tersenyum?" tanya Mikoto terheran-heran.

"Dia memang keras kepala, sama seperti Fugaku." Madara terkekeh, "Padahal aku mau mengatakan jika aku merestui mereka dan akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Shion. Tapi bocah keras kepala itu sudah pergi duluan."

"Memangnya ayah mengenalnya?" Mikoto kini bertambah heran.

"Haruno Sakura? Tentu saja, dia mahasiswi terpandai di Universitas kita."

.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang menarik tangannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Haruno?!" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Uchiha!" balas Sakura, "Apa-apaan itu tadi! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu! Aku hanyalah barang taruhanmu yang tidak berharga!"

"Aku membatalkan taruhanku dengan mereka. Aku bahkan memberikan mobil Bugatti Veyron kesayanganku kepada mereka! Aku mengesampingkan egoku untukmu!"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ugh! Kamu menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya dan segera memagut bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan sebuah pelukan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang tertidur. Jarinya mengelus rahang kokoh Sasuke, wajahnya begitu damai saat tertidur.

Sejak kejadian lamaran yang tidak romantis itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Semalaman mereka berbagi kasur Queen size miliknya.

"Ngghh.. Sakura, jangan menggangguku!"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Sebaiknya kita bangun, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus kuliah, hari ini ada ujian di kelas Kakashi sensei."

"Tidak usah masuk saja, temani aku tidur." Sasuke mendekap pinggang Sakura semakin erat.

"Eh! Bagaimana dengan ujianku."

"Nanti aku bisa katakan kepada Kakashi sensei untuk meluluskanmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu temani aku seharian ini." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Apapun yang terjadi pagi itu, merupakan awal bahagia yang baru untuk mereka.

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Jadi- kamu adalah Cherry?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini sedang melepaskan earphonenya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sudah katakan kepadamu, pekerjaan sampinganku adalah penyiar radio."

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu adalah Cherry?!"

"Kamu tidak bertanya, jadi aku tidak bercerita."

"Lalu, siapa yang jadi Panda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun, tentu saja."

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak, sepertinya dia harus membatasi kegiatan Sakura dengan manusia panda itu.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ehh.. tapi aku ingin makan," rengek Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin makan ramen."

"Tidak, kamu belum makan nasi dari pagi." Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Tapi dia yang ingin ramen."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang Sakura.

"Dia?"

Sakura menunjukan cengirannya dan mengelus perutnya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau-"

"Aku hamil Sasuke-kun!" cengir Sakura, "Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga yang lengkap."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana untuk menanggapi euphorianya. Tetapi, dia sungguh bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Kalau anak ini cewek aku mau beri dia nama Sarada."

"Tidak boleh. Itu nama jelek sekali!"

"Hei! Itu nama yang lucu tahu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kita harus memberinya nama Sarada jika dia perempuan!"

"Hn. Terserahmu saja."

 **Curhatan Author**

 **Yey! Akhirnya bisa bikin tentang SasuSaku! Ini terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu SO7! Ada yang tahukah?**

 **Semoga reader terhibur. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang mendukung Author.**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura.**


End file.
